1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to test apparatus and, particularly, to a test apparatus and method for testing a separation force between a housing and a subsidiary element in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a portable electronic device usually have a decorative subsidiary element to provide an attractive appearance. The subsidiary element is generally attached to a housing of the portable electronic device by for example melting, ultrasonic welding, adhering or latching. To prevent the subsidiary element from separating from the housing due to accidental impacts, the maximum separation force between the subsidiary element and the housing generally needs to be tested to see whether the tested force is adequate.
A typical testing apparatus adopts a test block for adhering to the subsidiary element. The test block is connected to a test machine. The test machine pulls the test block, and further pulls the subsidiary element. When the subsidiary element separations from the housing, the test machine may record a maximum separating force. However, if the adhesive strength with the test block is not enough or the adhesive is uneven, the test block will firstly separates from the subsidiary element before the subsidiary element is separated from the housing. This will result in a test failure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.